Isabella Reynard
Isabella Aurora Jacqueline Helena Reynard (born Isabella Aurora Jacqueline Elizabeth Reyes Larsen) is the oldest child of Thomas Larsen and Irene Reyes. She was born 20 August 1993. She has younger brothers Marcus from 1994, identical twins Andrew and Matthew from 1998, younger sisters Camilla from 2002 and Felicity from 2005. She is the wife of Martin Reynard. She is the mother of Hugo from 2008, Lily from 2010, Molly from 2012, identical twins Alice and Katie from 2015. She lives in Wareside, Hertfordshire. Background Birth and childhood Education In 1995, when she was 2, she started Wonder Years Preschool in Mountan View, San Francisco, California. Primary In 1998, when she was 5, she started kindergarten at Benjamin Bubb Elementary School, Mountain VIew, San Francisco, California. She attended the school until 2004, at age 11. Secondary In 2004, when she was 11, she began 6th grade at Graham Middle School in Mountain View, San Francisco, California. In 2005, she moved with her parents to Kent, England, and she was accepted into Sevenoaks School in Year 7. In 2010, she took her GCSES with A*A*A*AAAAABB in English literature (B), English language (A), Maths (A), Physics (A), Biology (A*), Chemistry (A*), Geography (A*), French (A), Drama (A) and Music (B) In 2011, she started Hills Road Sixth Form College, studying A levels in Geography, Biology, Sociology and Chemistry. In September 2012, she applied to 4 universities at Cambridge for Geography (A*AA offer), UCL for Geography (AAA offer), Kings (AAB offer), Queen Mary's (ABB offer). She firmed Cambridge and put Queen Mary as her insurance choice. In 2013, she took her A levels with Geography (A*), Sociology (A), Biology (A); and AS in Chemistry (A), and got her place at Cambridge confirmed. University In October 2013, she started Cambridge University, Emmanuel College, studying Geography. In her first year she studied Human Geography, Physical Geography, and Geographical Skills and Methods. In her second year, she studied Living with global change, estuaries and coasts, remote sensing, and glacial processes. In her third year she studied Biogeograpy, biosedimentary coastal system, glacial and quaternary records, and glaciology. She graduated from Cambridge in June 2016. In September 2016, she satrted studying MSc Aquatic Science at UCL. In her first semester she will study Aquatic Systems, Aquatic Monitoring, Scientific Basis for Freshwater and coastal monitoring, and Environmental data acquisition and analysis. In her second semester she will study Ocean circulation and climate change, Coastal change, Politics of climate change, and Climate risks to hydro-ecological systems. Personal life She met Martin in 2007, when they both attended Sevenoaks. They started dating in 2007. In 2008, Isabella accidentally got pregantn, and decided, after considinrg giving it up for adoption, to keep the baby, and their first child, Hugo, was born in 2008. In 2010, Lily was born and Isabella and Martin moved into Martin's mum's house. In 2011, they moved in together in Cambridge, and in 2012, they got a house in Wareside, Hertfordshire. Martin proposed in 2012, and they got married on Hawaii in 2015. They have 5 children: * Hugo Leo Sirius Joshua Reynard, born 12 November 2008 * Lily Aurora Portia Helena Reynard, born 10 October 2010 * Molly Irene Sofia Victoria Reynard, born 17 June 2012 * Alice Marie Hermione Elizabeth Reynard, born 15 December 2015 * Katie Charlotte Diana Eleonora Reynard, born 15 December 2015